1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating arrangements for snowmobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional snowmobiles include a straddle-type rider seat for a rider who operates the snowmobile. In many conventional snowmobiles, one or more straddle-type passenger seats are provided behind the rider seat for passengers. To increase the versatility of such snowmobiles, it is advantageous to have the one or more passenger seats be removable from the snowmobile.
In one such conventional snowmobile, an open luggage rack is disposed behind a rider seat when the snowmobile is used in its single rider configuration (one-up configuration). A passenger seat may be fit into the luggage rack to provide a seat for a second rider (the passenger) when the snowmobile is used in its two-rider configuration (one-plus-one configuration).
Many conventional snowmobiles are provided with passenger grab handles. Such grab handles are provided so that a passenger can more securely hold on to the snowmobile during operation over uneven terrain. Conventional grab handles are usually provided along the passenger seat""s sides, below the seat. Because these side grab handles are disposed below the passenger""s seat, a passenger must often strain himself to reach the grab handles. Further, if the passenger must stretch his arms to reach the grab handles, the passenger will experience large jolting forces because his fully extended arms cannot absorb any additional movement. Such jolting forces quickly wear out the passenger""s arms.
Conventional grab handles are made of metal, which requires that their highest points be below the level of the passenger seat to prevent the passenger from either sitting on the metal handles or being trapped between the handles and the snowmobile, if the passenger ever wants to project himself from the snowmobile in a hurry (such as when the snowmobile overturns during operation).
Conventional grab handles have been more than adequate to assist a passenger, by providing hand-holds, so that the passenger can stay on the vehicle. In addition, conventional grab handles have not impeded a passenger""s egress from the snowmobile in an emergency. While adequate, a demand has arisen for grab handles that are more convenient to use than the conventional example.
In addition, while the prior art provides passenger rider seats that may be fitted onto a standard luggage rack to increase the rider capacity of a snowmobile, such seats are often difficult or cumbersome to install. A demand, therefore, has arisen for a removable passenger seat that may be installed more easily on a snowmobile.
The present invention provides a straddle-type seat vehicle that is more versatile and convenient than known vehicles.
One aspect of the present invention provides a passenger seat kit mountable to a vehicle having a straddle-type rider seat. The passenger seat kit includes a base frame constructed and arranged to be mounted to the vehicle behind the rider seat, and a detachable passenger seat having attached and detached positions. The passenger seat includes a passenger seat frame that is secured to the base frame when in the attached position and is detached from the base frame when in the detached position.
The detachable passenger seat may include a cushioned seat portion connected to the passenger seat frame. The cushioned seat portion is disposed at least in part above and is supported at least in part by the rearward end of the rider seat when the passenger seat is in the attached position.
A latch mechanism may be used to releasably secure the passenger seat frame to the base frame.
The base frame may be constructed and arranged to be hidden within an enclosed storage space behind the rider seat when the passenger seat is detached.
The passenger seat kit may further include a grab handle having a mounting portion mounted to a grab handle attachment point extending laterally outwardly from the passenger seat frame. The grab handle includes a handle portion extending upwardly from the mounting portion. The handle portion is flexible and at least bends laterally outwardly relative to the mounting portion when a predetermined outwardly-directed lateral load is applied to an upper portion of the handle portion. The upper portion of the handle portion is higher than at least a portion of an upper surface of the cushioned seat portion.
An additional aspect of the present invention provides a vehicle having a selectively driven vehicle frame. A straddle-type rider seat is disposed on the frame. The above-described passenger seat kit is mounted to the vehicle frame behind the rider seat.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a grab handle mountable to a vehicle having a straddle-type passenger seat. The grab handle includes a mounting portion constructed and arranged to be mounted to the vehicle laterally-outwardly from the straddle-type passenger seat, and a handle portion extending upwardly from the mounting portion. The handle portion is flexible and at least bends laterally outwardly relative to the mounting portion when a predetermined outwardly-directed lateral load is applied to an upper portion of the handle portion. The upper portion of the handle portion is constructed and arranged to be higher than at least a portion of an upper surface of a seat portion of the passenger seat.
The mounting portion may be constructed and arranged to be mounted to the vehicle so as to prevent relative rotation and translation of the mounting portion relative to the vehicle. The handle portion may form a ring. The grab handle may be symmetrical relative to a vertically and longitudinally running center plane so that the grab handle can be mounted on either lateral side of the vehicle.
The grab handle may be mounted onto the above-described passenger seat frame or vehicle.
Additional and/or alternative objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.